


Forever And Always

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena's late for a date.





	Forever And Always

Staring at the clock on the wall, Kara's heart plummeted down to her stomach. She'd been waiting for over forty five minutes, which was late even in Lena Luthor's books. Lovable as her girlfriend was, Kara knew she was also a workaholic. Perhaps there'd been something at the office right as she'd been about to leave?

Now, normally Kara could just.... sort of _hear_ her girlfriend. It was a perk and a curse when it came to being Supergirl--- you heard everything, even the things you didn't want to, like when your girlfriend's muttering under her breath about how much you suck for not letting her do something dangerous (or, in her words, "fun.")

However, Kara was currently experiencing a solar flare. She didn't have her powers, not a single solitary hop in her step. (Of course, normally she'd simply speedily fly to wherever she need be but that was out of the question now).

Trying Lena's phone again, Kara was once more met with voice mail. She was beginning to worry. Taking a deep breath, she signaled to the waiter she'd like to take their meal to go.

Then her phone rang. Kara almost dropped the food in her hurry to get to it, and that was basically unheard of in the Danvers-Luthor-Sawyer house. But then again, neither was it normal for Maggie Sawyer to be calling Kara on date night.

"Sawyer? What is it?" Kara's voice is hushed, urgent. Balancing her phone on her shoulder, she waves off people who try to help her as she situated the bag of food on her hip. She could barely hear them, focusing instead on the sounds of sirens coming from Maggie's side of the phone.

"You need to get to the hospital, Little Danvers." Maggie's voice is calm, but it did nothing to stop Kara from dropping the bag of food and taking off running. Even with her solar flare, Kara Danvers is fit and ready to rush.

"Is it Alex? What happened, Maggie?" She repeated in a frantic voice. "I can't get hold of Lena either---" The dots connect then, and oh Rao, Kara has never felt more disgusted with herself than she does now.

"I'm on my way, please, please tell me they're okay." She begged, barely stopping to look both ways before rushing across the street and taking off towards the alley. She would have done an up, up and away, if not for her solar flare.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself, but she can't let that slow her down. She runs, runs, she can't believe that she let anything happen to her family. Her love.

"It was a fire, Little Danvers. It was .... big. Lena's okay, but her office is absolutely trashed." Kara can just picture the wince that Maggie is making as she stated this.

"She's okay? What about Alex, what was she doing there?" Kara demanded, finally managing to reach the hospital's view. She'd be there soon, but she hadn't been there soon enough.

"It was some type of alien fire, Kar. All of the aliens that were working with Lena, they're uh..... they're gone." Maggie explained. And oh, that makes Kara stop. Not out of distrust for her girlfriend, never that, but because that's.... that's huge.

She made her way towards the hospital again, frowning. "Does the NYPD have any leads on it yet?" She asked into the phone.

"We'll debrief you later," Maggie hung the phone up as she saw her girlfriend's sister. "Right now, I think you need to go be a girlfriend." She explained, slugging her arm around Kara's shoulder to lead her towards Lena.

It made Kara pause again, her heart wrenched in half for her girlfriend. "Tell Alex thank you for getting Lena out of there. I'll see you later, Mags." She murmured softly as they reached the door to Lena's hospital room.

"Careful in there. Lena kept going back in... She might look a sight to you." Maggie warned.

Kara gulped, nodding before she pushed the door open and went in to see her girlfriend. "Oh Rao, Lena, I am SO sorry. I thought you were caught up with some paperwork and I---"

She cut herself off abruptly as soon as she saw her girlfriend, all dusty and bent over to throw up in a bin. "Lee?" She asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry. This should have never happened."

"Kara," Lena croaked out, forcing her arms to pull Kara closer. "Not your fault." She promised.

"I'm Supergirl," Kara muttered in Lena's hair defensively. "I should be able to protect my girlfriend."

"Not always." Lena coughed. "Alex was kickass herself though." she cracked a smile. "She ordered everyone around well."

"I love you," Kara told Lena as she slid up to sit on the hospital bed with Lena. "I love you, and I know that it's too early, but I love you and I can't..... I can't believe I ever let a day pass with you thinking I wouldn't want you."

Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. "I did the same," she pointed out. "I thought you would never want to be with a Luthor."

"I want to be with you." Kara emphasized. "No matter what your last name is. But I'd.... really like it if you took mine." She offered, fiddling with her girlfriend's hands.

"Your what?" Lena sleepily asked.

"My last name...." Kara took a deep breath. She could feel Lena tense. "I love you Lee. Marry me."

"Yes." Lena whispered. "Oh, yes, I will marry you." She raised her head, looking up at her now fiance.

Kara's eyes fill with tears immediately. "You mean it?"

"Forever and always, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
